Tenshi no Ochou
by Bampaia
Summary: Walter has an American gandaughter, and now she comes to live at Hellsing! See what trouble she brings. Has Yaoi and adult situations in future cahpters. My first Fan fiction so please be nice.
1. prelude

Authors notes Okay people this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Reviews are welcome but all flames will be used to make s'mores... or burn Alucard when he makes me angry

Alucard: Hey, well I might as well do the disclamer. Bampaia owns nothing, only wishes she did.

Certificate of Death

Name: Mrs. Rebecca Ann Donleaz

Date: July 7, 1956

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Blood type: O

Cause of death: Severe hemmorging durring labor

Extra notes: None

Certificate of Death

Name: Walter Chris Donleaz Jr.

Date: July 7, 1956

Age: Null

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Cause of death: Sufocation due to twisted uimbilical cord

Extra notes: Fully fourmed fetus. Died within a week before delivery

Certificate of Death

Name: Robert Lloyd Donleaz

Date: July 7, 1956

Age: Null

Blood type:B

Cause of Death: Unknown

Extra notes: Unable to locate body. Was last seen being taken to the lab by nurse Shara Crowling. She has not reported to work since that time.

Certificate of Birth

Child Name: David Mathew Crowling

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Date of Birth: July 8, 1956

Mothers Name: Shara Crowling

Age: 27

Blood type: A

Fathers Name: unknown

Extra Notes: Child was delivered at home by midwife. Was brought in a week after birth.

In America, 42 years Later

Accident Report:

Date: Febuary 12, 1998

Details: At apprx. 4:30 pm the Crowling family was driving in their van when the semi in front of them hit a patch of ice. The semi swerved out of control and struck the van. Fatalites included: Mr. David Crowling Sr. Age: 42, Mrs. Jaqulin Crowling Age: 39, David Crowling Jr. Age 21, Shara Crowling Age: 20- all were passengers in the van. Survivors included: Marcus Hernandoz Age: 53- the truck driver, Meg A. Crowling Age: 17, the youngest Crowlng child.

Extra Notes: The only relative of Meg Crowling has just confessed that she unlawfully kidnapped David Crowling Sr. shortly after he was born. According to her he was born as Robert Lloyd Donleaz. His true father's name is Walter C. Donleaz. Walter Donleaz has last been reported to have been living in Great Britian under the employment of the Hellisng Organization. Should he be unable or unwilling to take cusdody of his granddaughter then she will be placed in foster care.

To:

Mr. Walter C. Donleaz,

I can not express my relief that you are willing to take cusdody of your granddaughter, Meg. She is just going thru the last stages of her emigrations. She will be on flight 37 arriving in the London Airport on Mach 29th. The flight is scheduled to touchdown at 9:30 pm. Her caseworker, Ms. Johnson, will be there to make certian that there are no problems. She will also have the last of the paperwork for you to sign. Mr. Donleaz we understand that this is an extreemly large responsibility for you at such an age and are willing to do anything to aid you in the coming year.

Sincerly,

Stephan G. Smith, DCFS


	2. Meeting Meg

Authors notes Okay, this is the true first chapter. to celebrate I now have Walter and Alucard tied up in the back room for my pleasure later sees Alucard Shit, how did you get out! he just goes shadows

me: oh...starts running

Walter:While tose two entertain eachother, the standard disclaimer applys. Well better stop thembefore Alucard kills the author

March 29th, 1998

London Airport

9:25 pm

Attention Flight 37 will be landing in five minutes. All personel here to pick up passengers are asked to wait in the lobby

Walter's PoV

When that announcement came over the intercom I nearly swore out loud. Five more minutes and I would meet the teenager who turned my life upside-down. Wonderful. You'll have to pardon my sarcasm. I am under a great deal of stress lately and am not really handeling it well. First there was learning that my son Robert had been alive for fourty-two years, just to be informed that he and most of his family had been killed in a colision. Next there was learning that I was the sole legal gaurdian of his youngest daughter, Meg. If I didn't take her in, she was going to be sent to foster care.

I am sure that there are some nice foster familys out there, but I had far to many bad experinces with the ones I had been placed with before hellsing recruited me to allow her to go there. And to top it all off, Sir Hellsing, Alucard, and Miss Victoria had all decided that they were going to accompany me to the airport and meet my granddaughter. I know it may be foolish, but this first meeting was bound to be tense as it was, without the added company. Not that I didn't appreciate the gesture, but what would we do if Alucard decided to play a prank on her? I know, not a pretty senario. Again I must ask you to forgive me, nerves you know.

"Walter?" Began Miss Victoria " I'm heading to the snack counter with Sir Hellsing to a lemonade and just wanted to know if I should grab something for you." Her eyes were gentle, as though to say that she understood how stressful this was for me. She really was a sweet child.

"Don't worry about it Officer, I'm fine" I replied. Besides, I wasn't certian I could keep anything down at the state I was in.

"Behave yourself Alucard, or else you won't be allowed to go on any missions for a week." Sir Hellsing growled out. Ah the look on Alucards face was priceless. It seems we had just found a way to keep hin in line. As the ladies walked off my thoughts turned back to my granddaughter. I had no clue what to do with a teenager. Sir Hellsing had been mature beyond her years, Miss Victoria was a vampire, and as far as drawing on experinces from my childhood, you had World War II going on. Oh this was going to be simply grand.

"You keep thinking that deeply and you just might get lost in your own mind" Came a teasing voice. I turned to face Alucard and was sunned to see a serious expresion on his face. "what hve you decided to tell her about myself and Police Girl" This time there was no amount of laughter in his voice. I weighed out my words carefully before speaking. One wrong phrase here and Alucard might think I was giving him full permission to prank Meg.

I was in two minds about what to tell her. On one side she was going to be residing in the Hellsing manor, and therefore it was only logical that she should know about vampires and gouls and such; on the other hand, what if the information was too much for her, and she lived in absolute fear for tha rest of her life. I didn't want to do that to her, especially not at such a young age. I took a deep breath before I answered. "I want to wait and see how mentally strong she is before I make my final decision. However that does not mean that you have to avoid her, unless you are instucted to do so by Sir Hellsing of course. I think that it would be good, if I should tell her the truth, that she knws you and Miss Victoria personally. I hope that way it won't scare her too much." Alucard still looked serious, but whatever he was about he decided agenst and instead nodded his head in agreement. then he suddenly grinned.

"You know Walter, she is going to be a young human girl in a manor surounded by a group of nearly 100 men with very human desires. And if she takes after you, even in the slightest, she is going to be gorgous. At that comment my eyes widened. What the hell did he mean by that! Oh god. As I looked him in the face again I was unsettled to find him studying me. "_Oh Walter_" he wispered lowly "Why do you think that I protested to you marrying Rebecca in the first place, hmmm." At this point he smiled, which did not help to calm me any. "I wanted you from the time you were fourteen. I wanted you as completely my own" now he leaned foward, so close I could fell his breath across my cheek. "_I still want you Angel_" he wispered next to my ear, causing me to shiver. And then just as suddenly as it had started, he was gone. He was sitting in his seat as though for all the world he hadn't just told someone that he wanted to fuck them senseless. This was too much for me, but somehow I managed to find my voice.

"I don't think I would very much like you to speak with anyone about this, especially my granddaughter. Do I make myself clear Alucard." I said as firmly as I could, which wasn't very, considering I was still shivering from the words. He just grinned at my words. "I mean it Alucard" I stated, pleased that my voice had stoped shaking and now sounded quite calm. He held up his hands in mock surrender. Not as good as a promice, but probally the best I was going to get for now. "And as for the soilders, Sir Hellsing has already warned them what the consiquence will be for inapproate behavior. If all else fails though I could simply stick her with Sir Hellsing. That arrangment would also have the added bonus of giving Sir Hellsing another female to talk to."

"What's wrong with Police Girl?" he asked

Speaking of which, the ladies were on their way back so I decided to go with the shortest and most direct answer. "Menstral Cycle" That comment sent him off in to gales of laughter. When to ladies returned they threw him a curious glance and then seemed to think better of asking. After a couple more seconds he quieted down.

Attention Flight 37 is now unloading

Whatever amount of calmness I had just managed to gain was lost at that announcement. Of course outwardly I appeard to be okay, inside there was utter chaos. It seemed Sir Hellsing knew me just a little better that I thought she did, for she reached out and placed her hand on top of mine. The same way I did for her when she was growing up. The gesture helped me relax and think clearly. I needed to be calm because on that plane was a girl who was going to be seeing me as the athority figure for quite some time. I had to be strong for her. I nodded my thanks to Sir Hellsing and then turned my attention back to the archway. Comeing towards us was a stern looking woman is a primly cut bussines suit. She had a no-noncence aura about her that immedeatly let you know she wasn't there to take any bull shit.

"Mr. Donleaz" she said as she extended her hand toward me. "I am Ms. Johnson, Megs caseworker." Her voice matched her look, determined and stern. After shaking her hand I sat back down. She pulled out several papers from her briefcase and turned back to me. "Meg will be here in a moment, but in the meantime let's finish up this paperwork so that this goes as quickly as possible. hmmm?" She passed over a stack of papers and indicated several places where I was to sign. "Now then these are her school and medical records along with her birth certificate and passport." I grabbed the manila folder she held out to me and glanced briefly through the contents. "Ah, here she is now" said Ms. Johnson. I turned and there in the archway stood my granddaughter, Meg. Wondering how I was so certian? Let us just use Alucard's statement.

"Oh my god. It's a young, female Walter with freckles."

Okay, what did ya think folks. be sure to let me know in some juicy reviews. oh by the way, about the fight betwwen Alucard and me, lets just say Walter scared the hell out of us with the Dentalfloss-o-Doom, so we are behaving now Remember to review


	3. Alucard's humor and swords

Okay folks, this is the second chapter. Please forgive any grammical errors, I am a wee bit on the tired side. Also standard disclaimer applies

London Airport

9:35 pm

Walter's pov

Her hair was cut nearly identical to how mine had been in the war. She had my lanky frame, abite a few differences considering she was female, but still. Her facial frame was the same as mine, from the point of the chin to the shape of her eyes. It was pactically like looking in a twisted mirror of my youth. Her clothes however, were definately modern female. A cerulean blue spagetti tank top and navy skirt with a black bow sash that came to just above her knees was what she had chosen. Her hose had a blck rose embroidered on the the outer sides. The stem of the rose went in to her black high-heeled boots. Modern and yet modest, at least I wouldn't have to worry about her taste in clothes. One look at Sir Hellsing confirmed that she shared my opinion. Well she had made a good first impression.

"Well, it would seem I finally get to meet you Ojii-san." she said brightly, but I could hear the underlying current of uncertenty in her voice. And what the hell did 'ojii-sa' mean. Oh wait, I was told that her mother had been Japanese and that she sometimes used her mother's native language. I guessed that she ment grandfather and let it pass. "I'm Meg" she said as she turned to the rest of the group "and you all would be?" Yep, I definately should have insisted that I come alone. All of these people here were making her nervous, plus the caseworker was watching her like a hawk. Sir Hellsing moved foward to make the introductions.

"I am Integral Hellsing, Walter's boss." she said "to my left is Seres Victoria and standing next to Walter is Alucard. He openly examined her, which seemed to irritate her quite a bit. Heaven knew that it does the same to me. She, however, was not just going to ignore it.

"I find it difficult to belive that a mother would name their child "Dracula' spelled backwards" she said shortly. Then her eyebrows shot up and then narrowed again. She was fast. She knew there was more to Alucard than we were letting on, so I decided to take steps to ensure that she didn't go to deeply into her reaization. Luckly for me, Ms. Johnson decided at that moment to bring up one last thing.

"Your luggage should be here. Why don't we all go over and get it so that we can be out of here at a decent time? Hmmm?" No one raised any complaints and so we headed to lhe luggage rotator. She had only two large suitcases at the the rotator (which we just loaded on the trolly) but said there was one other thing that should be in the security room.

"Whatever could be in that case?" quiped Alucard "your undergarments?" He grinned benevolently as Meg turned to face him. She was frowning and her jaw was tense.

"Sir, I do not apprecate your rancid attempt at humor and would appreciate it if you kept your overly-large mouth shut. Your breath is like a newly opened grave." At that comment she tossed something at him, which I noticed was a tic-tac. Then she decided to tell us what was in the case so that Alucard could not have a chance to guess again. "I have been training in Hinten-Mitserugi-Ryu style since I was five. I am going to get my swords, one that has been passed down in my mothers family since just after the Meiji Revolution." She shot back, clearly offended by his lewd humor.

"The Meiji Revotution was a long time ago. What person wielded that sword to make it so important to passsed down for 140 years?" asked Miss Victoria, her voice filled with geuine curiousity. Meg turned to he and smiled.

"My ancestor, Kenshin Himura, the Hitokiri Baoittosai." Meg said, pride in her heritage evident. "The Hinten-Mitserugi-Ryu was the very style he used." She was practically glowing with delight. Well, it would seem I've just learned two things about Meg. One is that she had my temper, and secondly is that she was very proud of her heritage and swordsmanship skills. I mulled over these bits of information as we headed to security room. Up ahead, Miss Victoria, Sir Hellsing, and Meg were deep in discussion about something. Concidering it was three females talking I figured it would be best to just block whaever it is they were saying.

"It would seem your granddaughter has not only inherited your looks, but your temper as well." came the unruffled voice of an oh-so-to-close-for-comfort vampire. I turned to look at him and saw that his attention was solely on my granddaughter. that didturbed me more than just a little. The way he was comparing the two of us let me know he was already desiring her, which I felt would be completely inappropreate, givin her age and relation to me. It would seem I was going to have to point these facts out to Alucard later. "If what she is saying is true, and she knows the Hinten style she could prove to be a very good agent." He said, more serious this time.

"That decision is hers to make Alucard" I said, lettting him know this was neithr the time or place to discuss such matters.

"She already suspects me, and to a degree Police Girl. She's keen, powerful, and seems to get along with my master. This is going to be interesting Angel"

"Huh, did one of you call me?" said Meg as she turned to face Alucard and myself. We both looked confused before she explained. "Angel is my middle name. A lot of people used to call me that as a nickname." At this Alucard started to laugh.

"Oh wow, so like Walter. That's his nickname too." he chuckled out. Her mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise and then she smiled.

"This is going to be interesting" She said, not knowing she was echoing Alucard's words exactly. That worried me slightly. But whatever worries I had were put on hold as we neared the security center. "I'm here to pick up some luggage." She said to the clerk.

"Name and luggage contents" Droned the clerk.

"Megumi Angel Donleaz and the luggage contains a collection of swords, and this is my liscense to own and carry such weapons." He looked at the paper she handed him, then told her to wait a moment while he got it. I had raised an eyebrow at her use of the last name Donleaz, and she noticed. "I had it changed before I left the States. It seemed like the right thing to do. We are family after all." She said and smiled at me in an extremely warm manner. That brought a smile to my face as well. Mabey making being a family wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it was.

After a couple of moments the clerk returned carrying a long rectangular container that seemed to be a bit on the heavy side. Meg moved foward and took the case, then genly laid it down on top of her other luggage.

"Well, if that is all, then I must be going." said Ms. Johnson in a hurried tone. "I have to catch the !0:00 flight back to New York and it lakes forever for loading. Meg, remember to send an E-mail to Mr. Smith so that he can confirm that you got here safely." She kept alking even as she hurried toward the customer service desk. We waited long enough to see her being directed where to go and then focused on the situation at hand.

"Well, if we are going to turn in at a decent hour ourselves we should be heading back to the manor soon." stated Sir Hellsing firmly. And with that she turned and walked toward the parking lot.

"Used to getting her own way isn't she?" said Meg over her shoulder as she moved to follow.

"Well she is of a noble family." Miss Victoria reminded her.

"Never said she wasn't. I just ment that it is going to take some getting used to on my part. That's all"

I couldn't help but think over that comment. That was onne thing we had neer considered. Meg was now in a forign nation, with people she doesn't know, and now on top of her still healing from her entire family dying, she had to get used to an entire new social structure. I really should have thought more carefully about my decision. Just as I was about to wallow in misery Meg turned to me.

"I have some photo albums if you are interested in any pictures of the family" she said gently. The offer improved my mood greatly.

"Perhaps sometime soon we shall take a look at those" I replied, smiling.

Well...What do you think folks

Walter: Please review, she is simply unbearabe right now.

Me: sticks toung out

Walter: I'll cut it off it doesn't go back in your mouth this instant

Me: pulls tounge in mouth "eep"

Alucard is laughting this entire time...meanie


	4. She knows

Okay people here is the new chapter, but before I write the next one I want your opinoun on one thing. Do you folks think I should have Meg come to Hellsing before or after the raid by the Valintine brothers? I have good senerios for each so I want to see what you folks want. Also this is not a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. I needed a powerful sword style for Meg to use and a reason to be proud of her skills, and what speaks power and pride mor than the Hinten-Mitserugi Ryu style. I may throw in a charchter very similar (meaning identical to) Saito because I love him so much. Do you folks think I should?

London Airport

10:00 pm

The airport parking lot was practically deserted as we stepped outside into the chilly night air. I glanced at Meg, worried she might be cold considering what she was wearing, but instead she seemed perfectly content. Her face held a serene smile as she gazed at the stars, seemingly entranced by their startling brightness. To my left Alucard grinned, obvously aproving of the delight she took in the night sky. She looked directly at me and smiled again. Then, without warning, she started to laugh. It was a light tinkiling soung, much like a brook winding down its path. Like a brook it also seemed to hold a certian quality of mystery, until she explained what had sparked her humor.

"Alucard-san is about to give you a weggie Ojii-san" she said between giggles. I turned just in time to see the shocked look on Alucard's face as tried to look completely innocent. I wasn't impressed. Behind me Meg was still laughing, and had even managed to draw Sir Hellsing and Miss Victoria into her good humor. After Sir Hellsing threatened Alucard with no missions again he decided to behave. Meg decided to turn her attention back to the stars while Sir Hellsing led the way to the car. Meg loaded her things in the trunk and climbed into the back seat with the other ladies. That left Alucerd to sit in front with me. Damn. I put on my best poker face and hoped that Alucard would take the hint and let me attempt to carry on a conversation with my granddaughter. To my luck he did.

"Meg" I began hesitantly. I could only hope she was inteligant enough to accept some of the things I was about to tell her. "there are a couple of things you are going to need to know about the Hellsing Organization since you are going to be living at headquaters"-

"Such as the vampires thing" She interjected nonchantly. Now that had myself, and everybody else in the vehicle for that matter, looking at her, stunned. She glanced arond her in an almost amused manner. "Oh come on people" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Do you really think I'm an idiot. There have been rumors of what you guys, and gals, have really been doing circulating in the U.S. since World War II. It also helps that I knew a piolet who remembered Alucard and Ojii-san from the war. I am completely okay with it."

Her words stunned me. Here I was, worried about how to tell her vampires truely exhisted, while she knew the whole time. Well if that didn't make me feel like an idiot. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see what Sir Hellsings reaction had been. She sat there with a speculative look on her face, and seemed to be thiking someting over quite seriously. Alucard in the mean time was grinning wildly, like a cat with cteam to be exact. Just at that moment his voice echoed through the vaults of my mind.

"_Oh Walter, what a stunning piece of work she is. I may decide to extend my offer to her as well. Wouldn't that be nice. then you two would have all the time in the world to get to know one another, hmmm?"_

That statement nearly sent the car off the road. Sir Hellsing took one look at me and than said.

"Alucard stay out of Walter's head, and that is no request, it's an order." he looked quite a bit surrly after that, much to Meg's obvous amusement. The conversation after that comsisted of mostly Sir Hellsing explaining on the various means to kills vampires and gouls, as well as how to rell a freak vampire from a real one. She also explainded how Hellsing was run and Aucard and Miss Victoria's particularities Meg absorbed the information quite calmly but did warn Alucard that if he pranked her he would be meeting the bussiness end of her sword. Alucard just laughed until Meg pulled out a piece of paper withe japanese writing on it.

"Well damn, it would seem we have a shinto priestess in our midst" he stated, quite surprised it seemed. I tuned to look at Alucard, trying to figure out how that could be a problem. "Shinto magic is at least three times stronger than christian magic. She _could_ _actually_ injure me." I alowed myself a smile at Alucard's expence. It was so good to see him irked. Just seemed to make my whole day brighter for some reason. While Alucard decided to sulk, Meg turned back to Sir Hellsing.

"I undersand that the Hellsing Organization works for the church, but I hopefully that my not being christian won't be a problem for you folks. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to convert the entire of Britian, and it also allows me the luxury of being impartial in christian affairs. Meaning the tensions between the Anglican and Catholic churches." Her tone was sincere and insecure, as though she was afraid she would be rejected due to her reglion. Well, I suppose she did have a point, but she was my granddaughter and had no reason to worry because of that fact. Alucard's previous statement also helped Sir Hellsing to see the benifits of having a non-christian in her household.

After being assured that her religion was no problem Meg and the ladies moved on to more common subjects that no man alive truely wishes to overhear. Therefor I was pressed into conversation by Alucard yet again. This time I actually welcomed it.

"So Shinigami, are you going to teack her how to weild the wires?" He asked quietly. I had to pondr that on a moment. It was definately a useful weapon but she seemed to be quite capable with a sword and spells. And from experience I could tell you that until you got the hand of how to use them you were going to be injured quite often.

"I supose it couldn't hurt to offer to teach her" I replied after a moment. Alucard nodded his head in approval of my decision. I chuckled after a moment of silent observation of the ladies. It seemed that Meg had just introduced them to her taste in music. Miss Victoria was grinning and Sir Hellsing looked like she had just swollowed a whole rotten tomato. Ah well, so much for my hopes of her having a good taste in music. I suppose we all have our faults though. When we came into view of the Hellsing Manor Meg could't contain her gasp of surprise.

"Damn that place better have more than one bathoom or else I'm so screwed" she said after a moment, earning a chuckle from everybody in the car.

"There're all in the basement" Alucard told her with a grin, which earned him a sharp slap upside the back of the head from Sir Hellsing.

"That's okay Alucard" Meg said, her tone honeyed "I can always seal your coffin shut while you're in it one of there days."

Alrighty people, that is the new chapter. And now for a thanks to my reviewers, all three of them.

Shadow-Stalker22

hoot hoot

and Nessa

You all get cookies. **; **


	5. tears

Authors notes: Well folks, this is the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. Since no one ever gave me any suggestions on what time they prefered Meg to arrive so I am having it before the Valintine brothers. Well, time to read on.

Hellsing Manor

11:00 pm

Meg's POV

"Oh. My. God." I wispered softly as Ojii-san led me to the enterance hall of the manor. The place looked like it cost thousands, but then again this was a castle. I suppose grandiose (and a little gaudy if you asked me.) just came with the teritory. Ojii-san was polite enough not to laugh at me as I stared dumbfounded at the ... _room? _Oh hell, I had no clue what to call anything here. I was an american to the core damn it. Of course I didn't say it out loud. What I did say was "I really hope the dude who designed this place didn't decorate the rooms, because this is just insane." Ojii-san turned to me , an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh, and why would that be?" He asked, clearly amused.

"I like practicality. For example, there is no flippin reason to silk sheets or blankets on a bed. They don't keep you warm, plus they are an absolute pain to wash. Give me plain old cotton or polyester and day." I said while I looked at him. Here's to wishing I didn't offend him. Damn I was going to learn to keep my mouth shut. Well, at least I managed to stop myself from swearing in front of him. Yippe for me. Then, to my complete and utter astonishment, he laughed. A happy rolling sound that softened the lines of his face. With a start I realized that even in his advanced years he was surprisingly handsom. God I hoped that I preserved half as well as he did when I got old.

"You have no I idea how much of a comfort that is Meg. I have been worried this whole time that you were one of those girls who expected the world to be handed to them on a silver platter." At that I made barfing sound, earning another chuckle from him before he continued. "Yes, well that I know that much about you I have good athority to say that the your bedroom will be quite to your tastes. Sir Hellsing even gave permission for you to redecorate to suit your personality." My face brightend at that. Mabey she wasn't such a cold bitch as I thought. I managed to keep my opinion to myself were that area was concerned. It didn't take Einstien to see That Ojii-san respected her. "Shall we retire for the night. It has been a rather hectic day and you mut forgive for I am exausted." Oh god. He talked like he had eaten a grammer book as a child, but there was no arguing with what he said (Abit, in a windy manner, but he's old and british. They're supposed to have a pole shoved up their ass) so he led me through the maze that was the manor to our rooms.

At first I tried to keep track of where we turned and when, but lost track. I was going to need a map to get around this place. After a while I started to look at the decorations on the walls. A little too grand for my tastes but then again, my tastes didn't matter. We passed a hall filled with paintings of former heads of the Hellsing family. All of them were men, dating back to Abraham Van Hellsing himself. The next hall contained paintings of the monarchs of England. Another contained paintings of random people who helped the hellsing family. One made me stop. It was a woman. Quite probally the most beautiful I had ever seen. Her ginger colored hair was piled in lose curls above her head, leaving her slender neak exposed. On the creamy flesh were two small, circular scars. Fangs. So this is what Mina Harker had looked like. Now I knew why the vampire had desired her so much. I made a mental note to come back here the scurried off to catch up with Ojii-san.

We passed many people as we walked the halls, most of them soilders. They greeted Ojii-san warmly as they passed and well over half inquired as to who I was. It made me feel like I should have a big pin that read I am Walter's grandchild, not the new maid. Ojii-san introduced me to each one, and after they had walked away let me know which ones I was safe with and which ones I wasn't. Most of them were pretty decent actually, but I was still going to at least carry a knife with me at all times. Five of the men we crossed I had been specfically told to stay away from. Ojii-san had said they were the sort of people who didn't respect anyone they thought was weaker. To me it simply ment that I was going to have to train with the soilder-boys someday soon and show them how much damage I could do.

Anyhoo, after several stops we made it to the section of the manor that contained our rooms. It was quieter than the rest of the manor and was far more practical in design. I kinda figured that the wealthy didn't see this area too often. Then I noticed the soft sent of fresh greenery drifting the halls. It made me stop for a moment. It was the same types of plants my mother had in her garden back home. How unexpected, to come across something so familar half a world away. But with the smell came memories. Some I wasn't ready to handle yet.

Mom smiling as she tended to the garden at our home. Papa working the shop one a new carving that he would sell in his store. David instructing some students on how to hold a katana. And Shara, sitting at he window composing a new piece for me to play on the violin. Then the memories shifted. Me trapped in the back of the van, calling to my family. David's pale hand dangling over the seat, covered in blood. Mom moaning in pain as the glass stung her wounds. Papa not moving. Shara reaching out to me, begging me to help her. Her lips stained with blood she had coughed up, letting me know it was already too late. I shook my head violently, forcefuly banishing the thoughts and kept walking next to Ojii-san. If he noticed my strange behavor he chose not to comment on it.

"And here is your room" he said as he opened the door to a decent sized living area. It had a spacious bedroom and an adjacent bathroom that Ojii-san assured me was completely my own. "My room is right across the hall from yours" he continued as we piled my luggage next to the dresser. "Should you need anything Meg, don't be afraid to ask for it." I murmmed my thanks and began to rifle through my clothes for my oversized T-shirt. When I turned back he was still standing there, looking as thought he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words. Finally he cleared his throat and said "Meg, I know that this isn't going to be easy for you, but understand that I am here for you. And if you don't feel comfortable taking to me about something, then speak with Sir Hellsing. I know she seems cold and distant but she is truely a good person, and won't turn you away." With that he turned to leave.

"Ojii-san" I began hesitantly, not even sure of what it was I wanted to say. When he turned to face me I began to shiver. I knew It was pathetic, but I couldn't stop. As he reached out to hold me I felt my eyes begin to burn. Oh gods no. I was not going to cry. Not a chance. At least that is what I kept on telling myself, until Ojii-san held me and I came undone. The tears escaped my eyes no matter how hard I squeezed them shut. Dimmily I was aware that Ojii-san was wispering words of comfort to me. It was only when I realized that he was also sobbing softly that I let go of my emotions and clung to him. I cried for my family, gone from this world to never return. I cried for Ojii-san, who never even knew he had a living child but was now the gaurdian of an unknown grandchild. But I mostly cried for me, because I had no clue what to expect here and desperately didn't want to disappoint my new family.


End file.
